Crashing the Cycle
by g33kg1rl
Summary: Everyone knows Donatello and his insatiable love of improving machines; but it all finally catches up to him - and not in the good way. Just a short one-shot, Raph/Don turtlecest, pg-13 for Cussing!Raph


Author: Melissa the Damgel (a.k.a. g33kg1rl)

Title: Crashing the Cycle  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Raph/Don  
Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles. damnit.  
Summary: Donatello and his insatiable love of improving machines finally catches up to him - and not in the good way.  
Warnings: Uh... bodily harm?

* * *

Crashing the Cycle

By: Melissa the Damgel

He didn't remember what happened. Well, Donnie thought he had been riding the Shell Cycle to test out the new cylinders. Memories of skidding around the corner of the street and back to the garage were fresh in his mind and all he could claim. Though… there was the sound of a click and suddenly the breaks didn't work bubbling to the surface of his gray matter. He remembered not panicking; he remembered the wind and how it seemed to go past him but not against his skin - and he remembered thinking, _'Well shit, Raph's going to brain me for this.'_

It was rather vague after that. He understood that at some point he had turned the Cycle towards the garage to contain the crash, but he didn't remember anything else. At least, not till he woke up and blinked slowly up at Raphael.

Raphael snarled at him and grabbed his shoulders, giving him a controlled shake. All Donnie could think about was how amazing it was that Raph's anger management classes were actually working. "What the hell were ya thinking? You drove the bike right through the fucking wall!" He screamed and Donnie blinked slowly again, taking back the thoughts about his classes working.

Turning his head and looking around himself, Donatello wanted to move but his body was being uncooperative. "Whe-" he said, though it probably wouldn't be considered a word. In his head he had asked a very thought out question with adjectives and nouns and everything, but all that had escaped his lips was something similar to a grunt and a slur of his tongue under pudding.

He turned his eyes back to Raphael and watched his brother's jaw tighten and the corded muscles on his neck standing out as he snarled and looked him over, touching here and prodding there.

"Huh?" Donnie managed out next and tried to sit up, but his head spun and he fell backwards again, eyes wide as saucers and stars spinning above his head. He had always thought that rather stupid; who really saw stars above their heads other than cartoon characters? But it was true, lights and colors danced, his chest hurt and he could finally feel the scrapes and bruises along his body. He should really see a doctor. Well, that is, if there was a doctor who wouldn't consider a biopsy of his body a good idea.

"Shit... Just sit your ass down and don't move!" Raphael snapped and pressed on his shoulder.

Oh! That's where it hurt! He gasped loudly and for the first time since he woke up, his brain rebooted and his body finally moved. He grabbed Raphael's wrist and his mouth opened and shut from the pain of a dislocated shoulder. Raph winced, his brows furrowing all the harder and he instantly went about to fix the problem. Before Donatello knew it, he was gasping with a groan of pain and arching under him as Raphael popped it back in place as easily as if he were breathing.

Sighing suddenly, Raphael leaned down and pulled him close, kissing his cheeks and eyes. "Damnit Donnie... Don't do that. You scared me." He hissed and stood, pulling Donatello with him.

He blinked owlishly at him, gripping at his arm and trying to not fall backwards. "Sorry... I... I didn't mean to destroy the bike-" but he stopped and tried to find the Shell Cycle, needing to know just how bad it was damaged.

"Idiot!" Raphael barked and startled Donnie. He looked back to him, staring up into those blazing gold eyes that were knitted together with pain and fear. "I don't care about the fucking bike!" He snapped and tugged him back towards him, his arms wrapping tightly about Don's shoulders, the bridge of his nose pressing tight to his cheek. "I care about you." he hissed, his voice sounding so hushed and choked.

He stumbled and grabbed for Raphael to keep from falling, but even if he were to simply sit down, Raphael would have kept him up and standing regardless. He saw it, behind him, the bike. It was still - somewhat - together. The front was smashed in, the wheel bent and mangled and the handlebars were as good as gone. He had smashed through the tin siding of the garage's wall and had finally come to a stop in the massive and heavy spare tires he kept for the Battle Shell. It was then that he realized Raphael's fear. He could have easily have gotten his head severed from the collision of the wall or broken his neck when he crashed into the weighty tires, or even flown across the room and impelled himself on the numerous tools he had lying about.

Tugging on his shell Donatello finally whimpered and hid his face against Raph's shoulder. His own shoulder ached, his head spun, his eyes swam, and he couldn't think except knowing this powerful presence was all that was keeping him standing and safe.

Raphael hugged him all the tighter. "You scared me." He whispered, kissing his cheek and pulling back just enough to press his palm to his other cheek and stare into his dark eyes.

Donatello flushed and he shook, his hands settling on his shoulders to keep upright. "Sorry." he whispered back.

Sighing heavily, Raph's head bowed and he shook it, his thumb brushing over his lips. "Don't do that again. I can't lose you."

Donnie's lips quivered as he kissed the corner of Raphael's mouth, an arm slipping around his broad shoulders, allowing himself to be dragged further into his embrace and nuzzling at his neck. "I... I'll be more careful." He wasn't sure what to say exactly. It wasn't like he had planned this. It had just happened; but the mechanic in him was railing against him, demanding to know why he hadn't bothered to check the brakes.

The way Raphael was gripping on him, Donatello knew he was holding back much of his fear. Kissing his cheek again and curling around him, ignoring the throbbing in his shoulder, Raph nuzzled him, stroking him, and he allowed him to grip at his rear and breath in his scent along his neck. "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." Donnie assured.

Growling and looking to him, Raphael narrowed his eyes, "And yet you were an idiot anyway and nearly killed yourself!" He hissed and Donnie's eyes widened in surprise at the venom in his words - but just as startled as he had been, the next moment he found himself being smothered in a kiss that was all teeth and tongues and wet lips bruising rapidly.

"Mmph... Raph!" Donatello gasped, struggling a bit. He stopped when Raphael's face lifted. Biting his lower lip, Donnie lifted his hands and cupped his cheeks, wiping away the bit of angry moisture gathering along Raphael's eyes. "I'm sorry..." He whispered.

Raphael sniffed, trying to regain control of himself, but Don could see he was failing miserably. It hurt him, the pain in his chest made him ache. He knew that pain that was being reflected in Raphael's eyes. He had felt that himself whenever Raphael went off and did something stupid. And after hating Raph for all those times he made him feel that way, he had done the same to him.

Donatello's eyes closed and he strained his neck, reaching for him and he kissed his brow. And he suddenly understood Raphael's side of it as well. He didn't die, he was all right, he wouldn't do it again - even though it hadn't been entirely within his control. Though he understood the feeling of wishing to ignore the situation, he knew all too well how much more beneficial it would be to address the issue and comfort him. He kissed him, his belly fluttered with butterflies and his heart thrummed. Donnie could remember only one other time he had felt such feelings. "Come on." he whispered and took Raphael's hand.

Raphael lifted his face and he stared, his brows knitting together and his fingers tightening around Don's.

Smiling softly, Donnie turned to walk - but he stumbled, his knees giving out on him. Raph caught him easily and with a little glare, he easily lifted him up into his arms, carrying him. "Moron."

Laughing, Donatello wrapped his arms about his neck and hid against him to hide his flushing face.

"Where to?" he grunted, easily carrying him to the elevator.

Smiling gently and peeking back up at him, Don tilted his head, "Where else? My lab so you can be the doctor for a change."

Raising a brow slowly, Raphael couldn't help but smirk and then laugh at the notion. But with a wicked smirk that leapt to his lips and a dangerous glimmer sparking in his golden eyes, he set Donnie down just long enough to punch the button to the elevator and then press him against the wall, "Lucky me."

"Wait till I cuss at you and tell you the medicine stings." He teased and Raphael chuckled, kissing him for that and for as long as he could as the doors closed behind them.

~End~

* * *

:) So I hope you all enjoyed it! It was rather fun to write. Spacefille saw Snee's Raph/don picture where it looked like Donnie had gotten hurt and was about to fall over but caught him and he was all surprised - but Raphael looked sooooooo emotionally hurt... (and I love that picture 3 ) and Spacefille wanted a story to it. She was so insistent in fact, I actually wrote her the story to make her stop bugging me. ((just kidding, it was going to happen ANYWAY, Spacefille, you just got the joy of watching me write it to you ;) ))

Anyway, it was fun and I would looooove to see the Doctor!Raph afterwards XD I'd like to write that next, heehee

But tell me what you think! :D

~Melissa the Damgel


End file.
